


[IMAGE] nyeh see

by twofoldAxiom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Art, Humanstuck, Picture, bootlegger au, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Pictured: Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux relaxing in a gazebo, presumably after conducting some kind of illegal and tiring activity.





	[IMAGE] nyeh see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



> For thescyfychannel, who bought me a fancy box and some fancy rocks, and this is my way of saying thanks.
> 
> Title is because Eridan is involved and I couldn't think of much better lmao.


End file.
